Soot Gun
by BlueSapphire-Marine
Summary: "Apa! lagi-lagi dia melarikan diri?"/"Ada satu syarat, kalau kau ingin ku cintai."/"Ino! Kau?". #One shoot fic, for Naruto's Birhtday. Mind to RnR!


**Shoot Gun**

**...  
**

**Pair : NaruIno and SasuNaru**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Rated : T+**

**Disclaimer : ****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : "Apa! lagi-lagi dia melarikan diri?"/"Ada satu syarat, kalau kau ingin ku cintai."/"Ino! Kau?". **

**Warning : OOC, AU, Crack Pair Inside.****  
**

**Presented By :**** BlueSapphire-Marine**

**This Fic For Naruto's Birthday**

* * *

"Kita adalah sahabat selama-nya yang tak pernah terpisahkan." Janji dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama.

"Sasuke...! Kemari!" seorang ayah memanggil anak-nya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu, ya. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi." Sasuke sang anak, segera memenuhi panggilan ayah-nya tersebut, dan meninggalkan bocah yang mengucapkan janji bersama diri-nya itu.

"Iya ayah..." bocah bermata onyx masuk ke dalam rumah-nya.

Di balik jendela rumah sebelah, Naruto melihat Sasuke sahabat karib-nya, sedang di marahi. Ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa menepati janji yang ia ucapkan bersama Sasuke tadi.

Karena Uchiha Fugaku ayah Sasuke adalah seorang Inspector dan Agen yang sering memburu teroris. Dan ia tahu, kalau ayah-nya adalah...

...

"DOOR!" suara dentuman pistol terdengar di salah sebuah rumah penduduk.

Di sana seorang anak sedang mengangisi kepergian ayah-nya yang selama ini telah mengasuh diri-nya. Sedangkan, anak yang satu-nya lagi hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan tindakan yang seharus-nya tidak boleh ia tahu.

"Begitulah cara-nya membasmi teroris, anak ku." Ucap sang ayah dengan bangga—menunjukkan keahlian-nya kepada si anak. Bocah bermata onyx hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik badan sang ayah.

Mereka berdua pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata maaf—pun.

"Ayah, hiks... jangan pergi." Air mata menetes dari sapphire milik anak seorang Minato.

"A-ayah a-kan se-selalu a-ada. A-ayah berpesan kau ja-angan seperti ayah nanti-nya dan ayah mohon, kau..." Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir-nya dihadapan anak-nya sendiri. Dengan meninggalkan beberapa kata yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Naruto hanya bisa mengisi kepergian ayah-nya. Tanpa bisa membahagia kan-nya terlebih dahulu.

...

Dulu kita pernah mengumbar janji bersama akan persahabatan kita, tapi sekarang ku rasa kau telah menghianati janji itu. Seandai-nya aku tahu, akan menjadi seperti ini. Kita tidak akan pernah menjadi sahabat.

Mungkin memang dulu kita sahabat. Namun, aku kau telah membuat ku sakit, dengan tindakan ayah mu kepada ayah ku. Dan aku bukanlah sahabatmu lagi...

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Cleek-cleek,"

DOOR!

Di sana—dari kejauhan, tepampang sesosok pria berambut jabrik, sedang memompakan senjata-nya berkali-kali. Diiringi dengan beberapa lesatan peluru dari pistol-nya.

"Argghh... sial!" umpat-nya, "Seharus-nya ku bunuh saja Inspector sok itu." lelaki tampan yang bernama Naruto—kembali melesatkan peluru yang terus-menerus keluar dari senjata itu.

Sosok yang telah memiliki puluhan masalah kriminal itu duduk menaggalkan pistol miliknya, hanya untuk menyeruput minuman kaleng yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Jidatnya meneteskan keringat yang bercampur rasa kesal dan dendam. Ingin sekali rasa-nya ia menembakkan peluru-peluru itu kepada seseorang yang ada di ruangan pada waktu itu. Tapi sayang-nya, hanya dia—si rambut nanas dengan 6 codet yang menggores kedua belah pipi-nya lah—yang hanya berada di ruangan itu.

Pria itu kembali memompa senjata dan melesatkan peluru-nya. Ia mengisikan senjata itu dengan peluru yang terakhir. Uzumaki itu mengarahkan-nya ke sebuah jendela dari salah satu ruangan tersebut.

Dan_

"DOOR!" suara lesatan peluru yang terakhir, diiringi pecahan kaca yang pecah—membuat burung-burung yang sedang asyik bertengger—berterbangan dibuat-nya.

.

.

.

"Hallo?" seorang pria yang nampak sangat karismatik dibalik sebuah kursi besar. Ia memutar-mutar kursi milik-nya sambil memandang cerah-nya langit pagi itu, dengan menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang terlihat luxurious.

Sampai akhir-nya, pria bermata onyx itu membalikkan kursi besar-nya. Sehingga menghadap posisi yang benar yaitu meja dihadapan-nya.

"Apa! Lagi-lagi dia melarikan diri?" Uchiha tampan itu membesarkan pupil onyx milik-nya, dan bangkit dari kursi tersebut.

Wajah putih-nya yang tadi berseri, berubah seketika menjadi pucat pasi. Dengan ekspresi yang panik, tetap tidak akan merubah wajah tampan-nya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menangkap kata demi kata yang keluar dari speaker handphone mahal-nya itu.

"Ah, sial! Buron itu selalu saja membebankan tugasku." Keluh-nya, sambil menutup telepon milik-nya tersebut. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai 'Spy' sekaligus 'Inspector' itu pun, hanya dapat mondar-mandir, untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Buron itu jeera kalau bisa tewas.

Ia menghampiri sebuah dokumen yang berada di atas meja, dan kembali menggunakan telpon genggamnya untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang keberadaan Buron tersebut.

Setelah seling beberapa menit, ia membolak-balik dokumen tersebut. Barulah ia berhenti menggunakan telpon-nya dan meninggalkan 'Police Office' tempat dia bekerja.

...

Sasuke turun—dari atas ke lantai bawah, dengan berlari cepat sambil merapikan seragam police-nya dan langsung lah ia menuju ke sebuah mobil yang dari tadi telah menunggu-nya di parkiran.

Dia mampir ke kediaman-nya untuk mengganti pakaian 'Spy' yang cocok untuk ia kenakan.

Uchiha—itu keluar dengan gagah-nya. Kembali ia merapikan pakaian yang berbeda dengan kemeja putih berlapiskan jas hitam dan tak lupa kacamata hitam yang melindungi permata hitam milik-nya.

Sasuke menuju ke belakang rumah-nya yang memiliki lapangan sangat luas—untuk menggunakan helikopter pribadi-nya itu dan segera mencari keberadaan Buron tersebut.

.

.

.

Bosan dengan permainan lesat peluru-nya pria bermata sapphire—itu merasa bangga sekaligus kecewa pada diri-nya sendiri.

Dia duduk di sebuah sofa yang tak layak, di ruangan tersebut. Pria berambut kuning blonde itu menyandarkan tubuh-nya yang atletis dipenuhi keringat, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Naruto merenungi hebat-nya dia yang sering lolos oleh misi para Police untuk membunuh-nya, dan bodoh-nya ia dikesempatan emas itu, ia tidak berfikiran untuk membunuh ketua Police yaitu, Inspector Uchiha.

...

**FLASH BACK : ON**

"Angkat tangan! Menyerahlah..." teriak sekolompok Police yang sedang mengepung pria jabrik itu dengan ketat, sambil mengarahkan pistol mereka masing-masing.

Lelaki pirang yang sedang merampok uang di bank itu pun, mengangkat tangan-nya dan melepaskan pistol kesanyangan-nya.

Naruto—Buronan cerdas, ia tak pernah kehabisan cara untuk menghindar dari team Police yang selalu mengejar-nya akhir-akhir ini.

Dia memutar bola mata-nya yang indah, pertanda bahwa ia sudah bosan atas perlakuan para Police gadungan itu kepada-nya. Perlahan dia memasukkan sebelah tangan-nya ke kantong celana-nya dan mengambil persediaan pistol.

Uzumaki itu menengadah ke atas berniat ingin menembakkan peluru ke arah lampu yang berada tepat di atas para Police tersebut.

Naruto pun mengambil pistol cadangan-nya dari belakang, secara perlahan dan menghitung mundur. "3, 2, 1... DOOOR!'" peluru melesat dengan cepat-nya menambah kemusnahan di tempat itu semakin lekas juga.

Segeralah ia melarikan diri. Dia berlari dengan kencang dan tak lupa membawa uang hasil curian-nya tadi. Entah, nasib baik yang selalu menipa-nya ataukah hanya sebuah kebetulan, Naruto bisa sering lolos dari kejaran Police itu.

Naruto berlari sekencang angin, ternyata masih ada beberapa Police yang mengejar-nya dan melesatkan peluru pula.

"Hey... tunggu!" Police itu semakin gencar mengejar-nya.

Dia menggulingkan tubuh-nya ke bawah mobil dan bersembunyi dari Police tersebut. Police—sudah berlari jauh. Buron keren itu, segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian sementara.

"Buuuuk!" Naruto memukul salah satu Police yang terakhir mengejar-nya, sehingga Police itu pingsan dan Naruto mengambil pistol-nya.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok yang tak asing bagi-nya selama 3 tahun ini, yaitu... Sasuke—dialah yang mengejar Naruto sang Buron selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi, sayang-nya tak pernah berhasil.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri di samping mobil-nya sembari memegang telpon genggam-nya, tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto pada waktu itu.

Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang memegang pistol, ingin menembakkan satu peluru saja ke arah Uchiha itu. Pria buron itu mengangkat pistol-nya dengan mengeker berapa jarak yang harus ia ukur, agar peluru yang ia lesatkan mengenai Inspector Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

Ia menurunkan senjatanya—ia ragu untuk melesatkan peluru ke arah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil lewat dan melindungi pandangan Naruto. Sosok Sasuke hilang bersamaan dengan lewat-nya mobil itu.

**FLASH BACK : OFF**

...

"DAMN!" sumpah Naruto, ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke tempat persembunyian-nya.

Markas rahasia yang sangat nyaman, dan di sinilah tempat persembunyian pria bercodet enam itu. tempat yang sangat expremintal.

Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan-nya yang cukup kotor dan dipenuhi dengan keringat.

'Crucuk, crucuk...' air berjatuhan dari sebuah shower yang membasahi tubuh sexy Naruto.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak mengetahui tempat persembunyian ku ini." Naruto—menutup mata, sambil merasakan jatuh-nya air di dada bidang-nya.

.

.

.

"Tap-tap-tap..." Suara indah langkah kaki nampak dari seorang wanita blonde bermata aquamarine.

"Tok-tok-tok!" Tangan-nya yang lembut mengetuk pintu salah satu ruangan di kantor Polisi tersebut.

"Huft! Tak ada jawaban." Ia mendengus kecil—membuka pintu ruangan secara perlahan. Di dalam sana, tak ada seorang pun. Hanya ada sebuah kursi, meja, dan peralatan kantor lain-nya.

"Kira-kira, di mana Sasuke-kun?" mata indah gadis itu, melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat rapi dan mencari-cari seorang yang sudah menjadikan-nya kekasih selama 1 tahun ini.

"Permisi..." tegur seseorang di balik pintu.

"Astaga," ucap bibir tpis-nya dengan mengurut dada-nya pelan.

"Maaf, nona Yamanaka. Uchiha-san sedang pergi menyelesaikan misinya." Ucap seorang sekretaris.

"Oh, iya. Kapan Sasuke-kun akan pulang?" tanya Ino, yang memakai baju berwarna purple.

"Mungkin masih lama. Uchiha-san akan pulang 3 hari lagi, setelah misi-nya selesai." Jawab sekretaris Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup sopan.

"Oh... ya sudah, terima kasahih." Gadis bermata aqua marine—menundukkan kepala-nya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersbut.

Ino tahu, bahwa tak ada banyak waktu luang untuk dia dan kekasih-nya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia juga tahu, kalau pekerjaan Sasuke sangatlah berat. Walau begitu, ia selalu setia dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tuut! Tuut!" dering ponsel Sasuke.

"Ia, ada apa?" Sasuke mengangkat telpon genggam-nya yang berdering. "Hallo?" dan menjawab-nya sembari mengurus sesuatu—di sana.

"Sayang, ini aku. Kau di mana?" ucap Ino yang berperawakan manja, di balik telpon genggam Sasuke.

"Hnn... aku di Korea." Jawab-nya singkat, tanpa memperdulikan kekasih-nya yang sangat merindukan akan keberadaan-nya.

"Hmm... bolehkah aku, me_" tiba-tiba saja suara dari telpon itu terputus.

"Hallo? Sasuke-kun?" panggil-nya. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih, yang ada hanya lah suara sambungan yang terputus.

"Tuut-tuut!"

...

"Hallo? Sasuke-kun, ayo diangkat?" Ino mengoncang dan mengangkat ponsel-nya yang berwarna violet tersebut untuk mencari sinyal.

"Tiiiiiiittt!" sebuah mobil besar melintas di jalan raya, tempat ia berjalan. Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, ia tetap berjalan dengan santai-nya dan tetap mengulangi panggilan-nya terhadap Sasuke yang sedang jauh dari-nya.

"Awas-nona!" seorang supir yang mengendarai mobil tersebut—berteriak untuk menandakan bahaya kepada nona Yamanaka itu.

Jarak antara mobil dan Ino sangat dekat, sehingga kemungkinan sangatlah tipis kalau Ino bisa selamat dari kecelakaan, dan yang tersisia hanyalah sebuah harapan agar ia bisa selamat.

Ino yang mendengar seruan supir barusan, menengadah lurus kedepan. Ia baru sadar sekarang—ia ternyata telah berada di tengah jalan.

Gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu, hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu nasib sial yang akan ditimpa-nya kali ini.

Ino memejamkan mata-nya dan berharap 'Super Hero' akan datang untuk menyelamatkan diri-nya. Walau ia tahu kalau itu hanyalah fiktif belaka.

Pada waktu itu, orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalan raya tersebut—berteriak, karena histeris akan ada-nya kecelakaan lagi.

"Sasuke-kun..." sekarang Ino tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia hanya dapat memejamkan aquamarine-nya dan menyebut nama sang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tiiiiiit!... Aaaaaaa..." suara klakson bersamaan dengan suara pejalan kaki yang berada di jalan raya. Orang-orang di sana hanya bisa berteriak, tanpa menolong.

"Nnguuung..." mobil lewat dengan cepat-nya.

...

"Wuuushhhhhhhhh..."

"Sreeeeeeet!" suara gesekan, yang lumayan keras.

... Ino tak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaan-nya sekarang, mungkin saja ia sudah mati. Tapi, ia merasa masih hidup dan bernyawa.

Gadis cantik itu, membuka kelopak mata-nya secara perlahan, dan ia mendapati seorang pria berambut kuning blonde telah mendekap-nya erat dan membuat mereka berdua tersingkir ke pinggir jalan.

Mata Blue sapphire dan Aquamarine pun, saling bertatapan. Tak sengaja, wajah Ino yang tadi-nya panik langsung berubah menjadi blushing oleh pria yang menyelamatkan-nya itu.

Mata para pejalan kaki terarah kepada mereka berdua. Menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan kagum dengan aksi pria yang telah menyelamatkan gadis yang hampir tak bernyawa itu.

Naruto menghentikan tatapan mereka berdua—segera bangkit dan berdiri pada posisi masing-masing.

"Lain kali, kau jangan menggunakan telepon saat ingin menyebrang." Ucap si Uzumaki dengan tersenyum tipis.

Ino yang masih blushing itu pun tak dapat berkata sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya terdiam melihat wajah pria yang barusan menyelamatkan-nya.

"Ya, sudah aku tak mau lama-lama di sini. Kalau mereka mengira yang tidak-tidak tentang kita." Ujar-nya lagi. Belum sempat ia mengetahui nama pria itu—pria itu pergi menjauh dari tempat Ino berdiri.

Ino yang sedang melamun seakan-akan sedang di mabuk cinta, namun ia tersadar kalau ia masih memiliki Sasuke. Ia pun hanya dapat menatap punggung pria blonde yang masih asing itu, dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

DOOR!

DOOR!

"Keluar lah kau dari tempat persembunyian mu!" suara segerombol anggota Police mencari Buronan bercodet itu. Di sana—tak ada jawaban, melainkan hanya gema suara mereka yang terulang kembali.

"Tunggu!" sela seorang Inspector dengan nada bijaksana-nya. Sasuke melihat sepucuk kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia pun membuka-nya dengan perlahan.

Lalu membaca isi surat itu. "Apa kalian mencari ku? Aku berada tak jauh dari sini. Kalau kalian ingin tahu di mana aku, kalian bisa membuka pintu di depan meja ku itu. Nikmatilah buruan mu, Inspector."

Isi surat itu, membuat Sasuke mengrutkan alis-nya, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Mengapa Buron itu bisa dengan mudah-nya memberitahukan keberadaan diri-nya. Pasti ada yang salah.'

Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada salah seorang anak buah-nya, yang ikut membaca isi surat dari sang Buron tersebut.

"Inspector, lebih baik kita buka saja pintu itu, jadi misi kita cepat selesai dan kita bisa cepat pulang." Ucap salah satu anak buah-nya.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sasuke untuk kedua kali-nya, masih memasang ekspresi ragu.

"Ayolah, untuk apa menuggu..." bantah anak buah-nya dengan membuka pegangan pintu tersebut.

BOM!

Markas tersebut meledak, anggota Police tersebut pun tewas di tempat. Hanya beberapa orang saja, yang selamat. Salah satunya ialah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di sana—seorang pria tertawa puas sambil melihat alat kontrol dynamite yang sudah ia pasang di tempat target penjebakan.

"Hahaha... dasar para Police bodoh!" sang Buron yang telah menipu bahkan menewaskan beberapa Police dengan tipu daya-nya itu tertawa.

"Mereka bilang Police, tapi mengapa mereka sangat bodoh? Hahaha..." pria blonde itu mentertawai nasib para Police yang sedang tertimpa musibah tersebut.

Dia memiliki markas persembunyian yang banyak sehingga menyulitkan para Police untuk memburu-nya selama ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangan-nya di depan wajah sang kekasih.

"Ah, Ino-chan. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Sasuke membuka kelopak mata-nya yang sembab dan melihat sosok Ino yang berada di hadapan-nya sekarang.

"Hiks...hiks... untunglah kau selamat Sasuke-kun!" peluk gadis berambut panjang kepada Sasuke yang tergeletak lemas.

"Hnn... maaf waktu itu aku matikan telpon ku. Karena harus menyelesaikan misi yang tidak berhasil." Jawab Sasuke membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Ino.

"Hmm, yang penting Sasuke-kun selamat." Sahutnya lagi dengan mengeluarkan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi-nya yang lembut. Dan berusaha untuk menghapus-nya.

Sasuke hanya membalas-nya dengan senyuman tipis dan membelai halus rambut kekasih-nya itu.

Di ruangan tersebut, mereka saling berpelukan dan menuangkan rindu yang selama ini mereka pendam.

Ino nampak sangat bahagia akan tangis sendu-nya. Walau sang kekasih agak sedikit mengalami cidera, akan tetapi ia senang, karena bisa bersama-sama lagi.

Dan hal seperti ini, sangat jarang mereka lakukan, meskipun sudah 1 tahun menjalin hubungan.

* * *

**...**

2 tahun kemudian, hubungan Sasuke dan Ino tidak berjalan semulus yang mereka berdua inginkan. Apalagi saat Ino meminta sasuke untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan-nya dan menuntut-nya untuk menjalin hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Sasuke selalu mencari alasan dan berkata belum saat-nya. Hal itu, membuat Ino agak kesal dan menyebabkan mereka berdua tidak saling menyapa akhir-akhir ini.

...

Ino berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa barang-barang yang ia peroleh dari Supermarket.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat seseorang yang berada di depan-nya, dan kemungkinan ia telah menabrak orang itu atau orang itu yang menabraknya. Sehingga menyebabkan barang-barang-nya berjatuhan.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda, apakah ada yang terluka?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki suara agak serak, untuk meyakinkan orang di hadapan-nya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Sudahlah, aku tergesa-gesa." Tanpa melihat siapa yang berada di hadapan-nya sekarang Ino mengambil barang-barang-nya yang sempat jatuh tadi.

Pria yang mungkin menabrak-nya itu, tak mau tinggal diam. Dia juga membantu Ino memungut barang-barang belanjaan-nya yang terjatuh.

Ino menengadah melihat sosok yang berada di depan-nya sekarang. Ia memiringkan kepala-nya pertanda bingung. Tapi, dia seperti mengenali sosok tersebut.

Karena bingung, mengapa wanita ini memperhatikan-nya dengan begitu teliti, si pria bertanya. "Ada yang salah?".

Ino langsung tersentak, dan kembali mengemas barang-barang-nya tanpa menjawab satu kata pun, pertayaan yang diajukan pria itu kepada-nya.

Yamanaka meninggalkan, pria tersebut dan masuk ke apartemen-nya yang tak jauh dari sana.

Pria yang berambut kuning mencolok itu menatap wanita yang tadi sempat ia tolong dari tempat ia berdiri semula tersenyum tipis dan berkata 'Apakah dia tidak ingat pada ku?'

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ini terakhir kallinya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mu." wanita yang memiliki rambut kuning khas pudar—menarik nafas-nya dan mengeluarkan-nya dengan perlahan.

"Hnn...?" jawab pria bermata onyx, tanpa menatap wajah kekasih-nya.

"Kau lebih mencintai aku, atau pekerjaan mu?" tanya-nya spontan dengan menggumpalkan tangan kanan-nya siap untuk menerima, bahkan mendengarkan pernyataan jujur dari Sasuke.

"Pekerjaan." Jawab onyx hitam itu, dengan melihat acuh kepada sosok yang memiliki mata aquamarine yang sedang berdiri di hadapan-nya.

Ino mengenggam kedua tangan-nya, "Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita putus!" gadis blonde itu segera meninggalkan ruangan mantan kekasih-nya tersebut dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah-nya.

'Jadi selama ini Sasuke hanya mencintai pekerjaan-nya di bandingkan aku...' ia berlari dengan kencang dan pergi meninggalkan kantor tempat mantan pacar-nya bekerja.

Ia berusaha membuang semua kenangan-kenangan lama yang memang hampa dari pertama dia merajut hubungan dengan Sasuke dan membuat-nya jeera, sehingga menimbulkan perasaan dendam dengan mantan kekasih-nya yang egois itu.

**...**

"DOOR!"

"DOOR!"

"DOOR!"

"Tembakan yang sempurna, bisa kau ajari aku?" suara lembut seorang wanita membuat Naruto menoleh.

Dia tersenyum tipis namun manis, di hadapan Naruto. Sehingga membuat Uzumaki itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan wanita tersebut.

"Anda ingin belajar apa dari saya? Bukankah kita tak saling kenal dan tak pernah berjumpa sebelum-nya." sahut Naruto dengan cuek sambil mengelap-ngelap senjata yang ia gunakan.

"Hey, ayolah kita pernah bertemu sebelum-nya, dan aku baru ingat kalau kau yang waktu itu menyelamatkan ku." Ino berusaha menggoda-nya agar pria itu bisa mengajarkan ia trik yang menurut-nya luar biasa.

"Apakah hanya itu saja?" tanya Naruto lagi, mengungkit-ngungkit kejadian sebelum-nya. Karena ia masih ingat kalau dia telah berjumpa 2 kali sebelum-nya dengan wanita itu.

"Ah, iya... aku lupa. Kau yang waktu itu menabrak ku, tapi... lupakan." Ino berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum-nya. Namun, ia terlihat lupa akan kejadian yang pernah ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

"Ternyata, anda baru sadar. Ya sudah, anda ingin belajar menembak?" tanya Naruto sembari mengajukan pertanyaan yang tak jelas.

"Ya, saya akan bayar anda berapa pun, yang penting saya bisa menggunakan pistol." Jawab wanita itu.

"Baiklah, cara-nya mudah saja." Naruto yang bercodet itu pun mengajarkan keahlian-nya dalam menembak kepada wanita cantik itu.

...

Setelah selesai latihan dan mengajarkan trik-trik dalam menembak kepada Ino. Naruto mengajak-nya untuk makan siang di cafe yang letak-nya tak jauh dari tempat itu juga.

Mereka berdua membuka pembicaraan masing-masing sampai lupa memperkenalkan nama mereka lebih dahulu.

"Astaga, saya lupa. Errr... siapa nama anda?" Naruto mulai menanyakan hal yang ia berusaha ingat dari tadi.

"Ya, namaku Yamanaka-Ino, kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Ino. Kau sendiri?" tanya Ino balik.

Naruto berfikir sejenak, apakah dia harus memberi tahu identitas-nya yang sebenar-nya kepada wanita ini.

"Hallo?" Ino melambaikan tangan-nya tepat di depan wajah Naruto, yang nampak seperti orang sedang melamun.

"Ah, nama saya_" obrolan terputus seketika, saat makanan datang.

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Ino tidak lagi menanyakan nama-nya.

"Hey, ayo lanjutkan..." seru Ino pada pria yang belum ia ketahui nama-nya.

"Hmm, lebih baik kita makan saja dulu. Dan nanti kita lanjutkan." Jawab Naruto singkat dan mulai menyeruput minuman sebelum ia memakan hidangan.

.

.

.

Kedekatan Ino dan Naruto semakin membaik, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersamaan. Mereka sesekali bercanda diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

Di suatu hari Naruto dan Ino mengunjungi sebuah taman yang pasti-nya ramai akan orang-orang. Mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil bercanda kecil.

Ino tiba-tiba saja, memegang tangan pria yang berada dihadapan-nya—itu, dengan tatapan serius.

"Hey, aku menyukai mu. Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu dengan serius masih tersirat bekas tawa kecil di bibir-nya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tak paham maksud wanita cantik yang ada di hadapan-nya itu.

"Aku ingin kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, walaupun aku belum tahu jelas siapa nama mu dan identitas mu." jelas-nya.

"Aku bisa saja menerima mu. Tapi, aku ingin bertanya, pernahkah kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?" Pria blonde—balik bertanya lagi.

"Yup, pernah. Namun, dia membuat ku kecewa." Jawab Ino dengan pandangan yang sendu.

"Apa dia menghianatimu atau menduakan mu?" Naruto mencoba menebak-nebak, mengapa pacar wanita ini bisa membuat wanita cantik yang berada dihadapan-nya kecewa.

"Tidak. Ternyata dia hanya mencintai pekerjaan-nya dibandingkan aku." Ino menengadah melihat eksperesi wajah Naruto yang masih dalam tanda tanya.

"Oh ya? aku tak percaya wanita secantik dirimu bisa di begitukan juga. Memang-nya apa pekerjaan mantan kekasih mu?" Buron yang tidak dikenal Ino—itu terus mengajukan pertanyaan sampai rasa penasaran-nya hilang.

"Dia adalah seorang Inspector dari kantor Polisi pusat, yang sangat berpengaruh. Dia selalu memikirkan misinya yang terus-terusan tak berhasil." Jelas Yamanaka itu, sambil tersenyum tipis menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Misi? Misi, apa maksud mu?" Naruto makin penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud wanita ini.

"Yah, misi menangkap Buronan, yang selama ini masih belum diketahui keberadaan-nya." jawab-nya kembali, wanita yang bernama Ino ini terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa. Membuat pria dihadapan-nya berceletuk ingin menerima-nya sebagai kekasih.

"Oh, begitu... kalau aku boleh tahu siapa nama-nya?" sekarang Naruto mulai paham maksud Ino. Tapi, ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan disertai pikiran-pikiran yang melayang di otak-nya.

"Nama-nya Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu, kau mau menerima ku?" tanya wanita itu kembali. Untuk membuat Naruto memberikan jawabn-nya.

"Kau benci dengan-nya kan?" Naruto malah balik bertanya lagi. Bukan-nya menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang dari tadi dipending.

"Hmm... seperti-nya..." dia menunduk menyembunyikan keraguan-nya.

"Kalau aku bilang identitas ku yang sebenar-nya, apa kau tidak akan terkejut dan tidak menyesal nanti-nya kalau mencintai ku?" dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang terpenting, agar Ino tidak sakit hati nanti-nya.

"Huh? Kurasa tidak, ayo beri tahu siapa nama mu..." Ino memasang pendengaran-nya dengan baik, untuk mendengarkan pengakuan dari orang ini.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskan-nya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku adalah Buron yang selama ini dicari oleh Inspector itu." Jelas-nya dengan serius.

Ino berusaha melawan rasa humoris-nya. "Apa? Kau pasti bercanda." Ino terkikik kecil akan pengakuan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Dan yang penting aku akan menjadi kekasih mu. Tapi, Ada satu syarat, kalau kau ingin ku cinta." Uzumaki—itu memberikan syarat yang lumayan membuat Ino tersentak dari tawa kecil-nya.

"Apa itu?" tawa Ino terhenti seketika, dan beralih eksperesi yang menunjukkan keseriusan seorang Yamanaka.

.

.

.

"Hnn... kenapa kabar Buron itu jarang sekali mucul? Ataukah dia sudah mati dan jeera untuk membuat ulah lagi." Dibalik layar monitor—seorang Uchiha bertanya-tanya sambil memangku dagu-nya dengan kedua tangan-nya.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin dia menyerah begitu saja." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduk-nya dan mencari-cari sebuah data dari Buron itu.

Dia melihat kalau Buron tersebut lahir disebuah kota—Jepang, "Apa dia bermukim ke kampung halaman-nya?" Sasuke masih penasaran akan hilang-nya jejak si Buronan yang tanpa kabar itu.

.

.

.

"Apa! Kau gila..." ucap wanita pirang itu spontan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa." Naruto bangkit dari kursi yang di sebelah-nya masih terdapat wanita cantik yang menemani-nya bicara sedari tadi.

"A-aku tidak mungkin, mebunuh-nya." Ino berdiri menyusul Naruto.

"Kenpa? Bukan-nya kau benci pada-nya. Lagi pula kau sudah ku ajarkan cara menembak, kan?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria berambut kuning jabrik itu, membuat Ino tak dapat bicara.

Suasana hening seketika, hanyalah keramaian dan hembus angin yang terdengar di taman itu. Ino berusaha membuka bibir-nya yang terkatup rapat, supaya dapat melontarkan jawab dari-nya.

"Nghhh..." Ino seperti dikutuk menjadi orang bisu untuk sementara.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pergi dan anggap saja kita tak saling kenal." Naruto mullai melangkah maju meninggalkan wanita yang berada di samping-nya.

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangan-nya dan menghembuskan nafsas. "Ba-baikllah..." teriak Ino dari belakang—membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menoleh.

"Baiklah, aku juga menerima cinta mu." jawab Naruto singkat dari jarak yang tak cukup jauh.

.

.

**.**

**At 02.00 am.**

"Jduaaarr!" suara dobrakan pintu yang sangat keras. Membuat penghuni rumah pada malam itu tersentak dan terbangun dari tidur-nya yang lelap.

Sebuah rumah besar, yang dihuni oleh seseorang yang sukses dan berkarir—dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Suara yang sangat keras itu, tentu saja membuat Sasuke terbangun dan tergeretak untuk melihat penyebab-nya.

Di luar ia mendapati pintu yang terbuka, tanpa melihat satu sosok pun yang muncul. Ia kembali meutup pintu, karena tak menjumpai sesuatu yanng berada dibalik pintu besar tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke itu pun berbalik, diri-nya sangat terkejut, melihat dua orang sosok sedang memegang senjata tajam. Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi, dia si Buronan yang selama ini menghilang muncul lagi, bersama seorang wanita yang ia kenal.

"Ka-kau? dan Ino?" keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Sasuke. Ia tak tahu, apa maksud kedua-nya untuk bertamu tengah malam seperti ini.

"Apa sebenar-nya yang kalian inginkan dari ku?"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, kedua sosok yang dikenal Uchiha itu mendekat dan terus mendekat. Sampai jarak—tiga lawan satu.

Pria pirang yang berdiri dihadapan-nya tak mau basa-basi. Ia mengangkat pistol kecil, namun di dalam-nya berisi peluru yang mematikan, lalu menembakkan-nya ke orang yang tepat berada di hadapan-nya.

"DOOR!" terdengar dentuman pistol yang cukup keras. Nasib pria bermata onyx itu pun naas seketika.

"Matilah kau!" Naruto tersenyum—sangat puas, atas kematian orang tersebut. Karena tindakan yang telah dilakukan ayah orang itu—kepada ayag-nya—telah terbalas.

Seseorang di samping Naruto kelihatan sangat shook, melihat mantan pacar-nya itu tewas di tempat. Ino hanya dapat menutup beberapa bagian wajah-nya dan menahan kesedihan.

"Maaf kan aku sahabat."

Begitu juga dengan Naruto...

Namun itu semua sudah terlanjur...

**_-The End-_**

* * *

***Epilouge :**

Naruto : "Waaa... kenapa aku jadi jahat, dasar Author tega. Telat lagi bikin-nya." #lempar rasengan...

Author : "EGP... yang penting udah ku hadiahin toh. Bersyukur loe..." #Bales nendang pakai kick soccer...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul...

Sasuke : "Woy, gue koq mati sih, thor?" #nyiapin chidore...

Author : "Ya, terus mau gimana lagi, coba?" *pasang wajah innocent...

Ino : "Yah, kenapa aku dipasangin sama Naruto? Padahalkan aku mau dipasangin sama Sasuke-kun." *sambil peluk-peluk Sasuke...

Sasuke : "(Euuuhh... gwe kan punya mpok Tsunade di rumah)"

Author : "Ino, mumpung 10 Oktober tadi Birthday-nya Naru. Kita beri kado-nya dengan cara buat fic." *tampang serius...

Ino : "Owwwwh... ayo kita ucapin 'Suprise!"

Ino, Author, and Sasuke : "Happy Birhday Naruto..." *ngucapin bersamaan...

Naruto : "Aaaaaaa... *teriak histeris...

Author, Sasuke, Ino : "Kamu pasti seneng ya?" #masang mata puppy eyes,,,

Naruto : "Ku-ku-kucing..." #Kaabuuuuuur...

Sasuke, Ino, Author : "GUBRAAAAAAAAK!" #terkapar...

***OWARI***

Akhir-nya bisa selesai juga, walaupun gak terlalu memuaskan...

Oh, ya fic ini special buat Naruto,,, walaupun nyumbang-nya emang agak terlambat...#wkwkwk...

Err... di sini ada 2 pair NaruIno and SasuNaru. Karena selain aku mau buat NaruIno aku juga mau buat SasuNaru untuk persahabatan mereka berdua.

Oke. Kritik, saran, komerntar, tanggapan, flame. Saya berusaha terima untuk masukan...

Tapi lewat tombol REVIEW di bawah ini Lho... ^.^

Naruto : "Woy, gak ada. Gak ada..." #teriak pake toaaa...

Author : "Sudah pergilah ke alam mu... maaf ya..." #nendang...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARM REGARDS**

**BY : BlueSapphire-Marine**

**THANK'S FOR READING**


End file.
